


Bare

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Generation X (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he feels stripped bare around those two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare

Jono wrapped the scarf around the ruins of his face, carefully tucking both ends in so they wouldn't come loose. He zipped up his jacket, though he didn't feel the cold, and pulled on his boots. Then he trudged reluctantly out of the basement to face the day.  
  
He didn't notice Penny following him, because Jubilee pounced on him as soon as he was in the hall. "It _snowed_ last night!" she announced gleefully, latching on to his arm. "There's got to be at _least_ a foot!"  
  
 _Oh. Joy._  
  
They were almost out the door when Penance pounced, quick and silent. Her long red claws snagged Jono's somber scarf, tearing it away. She ran out into the snow, waving the scarf like a banner.  
  
 _Bugger!_ Jono tore after her, leaving a trail of psi-flames in his wake. _You give that back!_  
  
Jubilee giggled and sat on the steps to watch the show.


End file.
